With chains as frills
by Drehn
Summary: Rose queriendo cambiar el mundo, James y su don de la risa, Teddy pensando en snitches, los gemelos Scamander y las medio francesas, Albus con una serpiente, Lily y su curiosidad... Viñetas independientes de diversas parejas de la tercera generación.
1. Rose y James

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Summary: **Rose queriendo cambiar el mundo, James y su don de la risa, Teddy pensando en snitches, los gemelos Scamander y las hijas medio francesas, Albus con serpientes, Lily y su curiosidad...

**Advertencias:** en esta, ligero incesto entre primos.**  
**

**Largo:** drabble (independiente)

**N/A: **Estas son todas las viñetas que he escrito para el drabble generation de la comunidad de livejournal vrai_epilogues. Son un montón, así que las iré subiendo poco a poco, y varían tanto de pareja como de rating. El reto era hacer viñetas sobre parejas que propusieran los demás sin sobrepasar las 400 palabras.

El título del fic, _With chains as frills_, quiere decir _Con cadenas como adorno_; se refiere a que todos los personajes tienen cadenas, y las cadenas son, en este caso, impedimentos (pecados, como que les guste su primo, alquien que es de otra persona, alguien del mismo sexo...). Lo de que son adornos es porque, aunque se consideran cosas "malas", a ellos les alegran la vida, se la hacen más bonita. Puede que no con todas las parejas pase eso, pero sí en la mayoría, como veréis. Espero que se entienda :)

* * *

**I. Rose/James**

De pequeña le explicaban que sus padres habían luchado en la guerra, y que la habían ganado, como buenos leones. Que habían conseguido hacer que la gente sonriera en vez de llorar, que habían salvado vidas, que habían ayudado a conseguir que la gente saliera a la calle sin tener miedo. En resumen: que tanto sus padres como sus tíos eran héroes que habían contribuido a cambiar el mundo.

Héroe es una palabra que a Rose le queda muy grande, como si fuera una niña pequeña que aún lleva coletas a la que le ponen un jersey enorme, de hierro, que la aplasta y no deja que respire con normalidad. Y con lo de cambiar el mundo le pasa lo mismo. Es demasiado difícil estar a la altura de sus progenitores; le cuesta eso de jugar bien al quidditch por Ron y aprenderse de memoria todas las aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, entre mil cosas más, por Hermione, pero quiere hacerlo. Le gusta sentirse lista, ser útil.

Lo que pasa es que, a veces, es incapaz de hacerlo. Se queda en blanco y llora, porque ¿cómo va a poder cambiar el mundo? ¿Cómo va a poder convertirse en alguien grande, alguien importante? Es como un insecto al que pisotea el no poder en un pestañeo.

Pero entonces viene James, lo mira con sus ojos de color otoño, le dice que '_qué lista eres, Rosie, siempre lo sabes todo_' o que '_muchas gracias, eres genial, quiero tener una hermana como tú_' y le da un beso en la mejilla de esos que permanecen allí y hacen que Rose tenga que llevarse una mano al sitio donde ha puesto los labios, porque ha sido demasiado tierno.

Entonces sonríe, y sí, ha cambiado el mundo, es una heroína, una chica perfecta de ojos brillantes. Lo es para James, y eso es más que suficiente.

**


	2. Scorpius y Lily

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A: **esta no es la única viñeta Lily/Scorp que habrá, hay otra más. Para la _gran amante de Rose_ (y lo dejo así).

* * *

**II. Lily/Scorpius**

-Recuérdame por qué accedí a salir contigo -dijo Scorpius alzando una ceja, exasperado porque Lily no encontraba lo que quería comprar. Y es que quería tantas, tantas cosas que cuando se decidía por una recordaba otra que buscar.

-Pero si me lo pediste tú, tonto.

-Imposible.

De hecho, ambos sabían que todo había empezado furtivamente, sin pensarlo, sin decirse nada. Lo que le pasó a Lily fue que lo veía todos los días, oía los susurros que surgían a su alrededor, y sabía que estaba mal que ella quisiera sonreír(le) y darle calor a su mano con la suya. Lo sabía, pero no lo entendía, e intentando entenderlo, se enamoró.

Resulta que es en su familia de conocimiento popular el hecho de que si ella quiere algo, lo consigue. Así que habló con él, hizo que sonriera, ¡incluso le dio la mano, procurando que pareciese casualidad!

Ella siempre creyó que con Scorpius, lo de enamorarse fue algo lento, algo que le fue llegando debido a su esfuerzo de enseñarle quién era ella, sus virtudes y sus defectos (porque, para qué engañarse, tenía de todo). Pero la verdad es que no: a él su melena pelirroja y sus modales de chica inquieta y soñadora le llamaron la atención desde la primera vez que la vio.

Como para quitarle importancia al tema, Scorpius la cogió de la muñeca y la apretó contra su pecho para darle un beso en la frente.

-Venga, vamos, te regalaré ese perfume que tanto te gusta.

Y es que daba igual cómo se hubieran conocido o cómo habían terminando enamorándose (más o menos, porque ya se sabe que esas cosas marcan a la gente), si en ese momento en lo único que podían pensar era en el otro.

**


	3. Rose y Teddy

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A: **esto no podía faltar, siendo yo la que escribe. Normalmente no me gusta como me quedan los fics de esta pareja, pero bueno, esta vez creo que sí.

* * *

**III. Rose/Teddy**

Visita La Madriguera cada dos fines de semana, se queda a comer y a cenar y engorda medio kilo por culpa de (o gracias a) Molly, que aun y haber envejecido notablemente sigue sonriendo mucho y cocinando aún más. Suele encontrarse con gran parte de la familia (los demás van cada domingo, pero ella tiene trabajo; es el precio de triunfar en los aspectos laborales de la vida), y eso le encanta. Habla con Albus, con James, con Louise, con Lily... y con Teddy, que es _oficialmente_ parte del clan Weasley después de casarse con Victoire.

A Rose eso le dolió mucho en su momento, pero ya le da más o menos igual (más o menos porque si los ve besándose o dándose la mano tiene que girar la cara y parpadear un par de veces). Ella sigue teniendo algo de Teddy, y le gusta pensar que es algo que sólo ellos dos comparten.

Ese algo es, básicamente, que después de las salutaciones y las frases de rigor, suben a la antigua habitación de Ron (ella cinco minutos antes, no vaya a ser que sospechen algo), tienen conversaciones idiotas a lo:

-¿Cómo te va el trabajo?

-Tan bien como a ti te va con Victoire.

-Me parece que es diferente.

Y sí, es diferente, porque Rose no engaña a nadie, sólo a sí misma. Pero eso le da igual, porque después Teddy la besa justo en ese punto detrás de la oreja, y susurra que la quiere, '_aunque no puede ser_'; le quita la blusa con prisa mal disimulada y hace que gima su nombre. Después de haber terminado con todo, después de haberse saciado, siguen besándose, lento y lánguido, más húmedo que antes, y se ríen simplemente porque sí, por la efímera felicidad del momento.

_Porque Teddy, eres el hombre de mi vida, aunque seas de otra._

**


	4. Lucy y Scorpius

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A: **Lucy es la hija de Percy, por si no os suena. Es una pareja rara donde las haya, I know, pero me parece graciosa.

* * *

**IV. Lucy/Scorpius**

A Lucy le encantaba perderse entre las estanterías de la biblioteca del castillo, coger un libro polvoriento de los del fondo, que siempre tienen información más interesante, y quedarse ahí en silencio, leyendo sin pensar en el tiempo que pasaba, de manera que a veces se perdía la cena (lo que era una pena, porque le encantaba comer). A veces estornudaba por la gran cantidad de polvo acumulado, o se resfriaba sin darse cuenta porque el suelo estaba frío e iba con ropa ligera, o suspendía alguna materia por haber estado leyendo historias sobre dragones chinos en lugar del libro correspondiente. Pero era una chica caprichosa y le daba igual lo que le dijeran sus padres (su padre, más bien); se lo pasaba tan bien así como el primo James jugando a quidditch.

Hubo un día, en invierno, cree recordar, y seguramente tendrá razón, porque estaba resfriada, en que le vinieron ganas de leer la continuación del último libro que se había leído, pero estaba en una de las estanterías altas. Ella era bajita, así que debería haber cogido una escalera, pero no quiso esperar veinte minutos más, así que se puso a saltar infantilmente para cogerlo. No podía. Se puso a rezongar por lo bajo, y mientras apretaba los puños pálidos con indignación, vio que alguien aún más pálido que ella le cogía el libro y se lo daba con una media sonrisa.

-Eh... gracias.

-De nada. Soy Scorpius Malfoy.

Lucy lo conocía. Rose le había hablado de él, no muy bien que digamos, pero tampoco especialmente mal. Al menos, Lucy no había escuchado esas partes.

Resultó ser que a Scorpius también le gustaba ese libro, y para Lucy, que solía pensar cosas como _si a alguien le gusta leer, a mí me gusta ese alguien, _eso significó el principio de una nueva amistad. Era una amistad de esas con risas en voz baja, porque la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaban en la biblioteca; de las de largos paseos hablando de sus gustos, de las de besos en la mejilla y de sonrisas en una cara llena de pecas.

Si Lucy no fuera tan despistada, se habría comparado con algún personaje de los libros de los que hablaba con Scorpius y hubiera descubierto que eso no era amistad por su parte. Era amor (platónico).

**


	5. Lorcan y James

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Advertencias:** slash, situación sexual (lemon)

**N/A: **Lorcan Scamander es el hijo de Luna.

* * *

**V. James/Lorcan**

James siempre, _siempre_ está caliente después de los entrenamientos. Otra persona podría estar cansada, pero él no; todos los días, media hora después de bajar la escoba, se queda en el vestuario con Lorcan (porque él tampoco se cansa nunca, la verdad). A veces Lorcan se ducha y se viste, pero no sirve de nada, porque James entra, le quita la ropa y lo mete en la ducha otra vez. Nunca se queja por perder cinco minutos deshaciéndose de la ropa de Lorcan, le parece hasta divertido torturarlo mientras le quita los calzoncillos (sobre todo si lo hace con los dientes, mirando traviesamente como el rubio se muerde el labio inferior y _gime_).

Esa vez Lorcan se ha retrasado expresamente en la ducha porque está más caliente de lo normal y todo. Necesita que James entre ya, le muerda el cuello o lo que le de la puta gana y se ensañe con él. Probablemente sea porque se ha fijado en la nueva fan de James, a la que no se le ocurre nada más que ir a los entrenamientos de otoño enseñando la mitad de las tetas y sonreírle especialmente a _él_. No sabe que ya es de alguien, sólo que ese alguien disfruta de él en privado.

-¿Lorcan?

-No hagas el idiota, James, ven ya.

-Cómo estás hoy -se atreve a bromear. Es el único que podría hacerlo, además de Lysander; Lorcan podría arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier otra persona. En serio, necesita que le toque como sólo él sabe _ya_. De lo contrario, cree que explotará.

Finalmente, riéndose entre dientes, entra a la ducha (por suerte, se ha quitado la ropa en un tiempo récord) y lo abraza por detrás, murmurando algo así como '_pues sí que estás caliente, ¿eh? Tranquilo_'. Lorcan flipa con él. En serio, lo flipa. Porque realmente sabe dónde lamer, dónde besar y dónde tocar, y hace que se corra rápido sin necesidad de penetrarlo.

-James...

-Hoy no, Lorcan. Lysander te está esperando.

Lorcan asiente, sintiéndose _mucho mejor_.

**


	6. Teddy y James

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Advertencias:** slash

* * *

**VI. Teddy/James**

James Sirius nació con el don de la risa y con la intuición de que el mundo estaba loco. Su madre, Ginny, bromeaba con que era raro, demasiado travieso hasta para ser un Weasley; Harry solía decir que era porque no sólo se trataba de un Weasley, sino del nieto de James Potter. A Teddy la palabra raro le parecía mala; James era _especial_, y punto. Era especial porque él lo había visto crecer, reír (haciendo que los demás se rieran con él, faltaría más) y llorar. Lo era porque había conseguido usar el mapa anteriormente perteneciente a los merodeadores sin ayuda de nadie, porque las vecinas de enamoraban de él y sus hoyuelos, porque él no se enamoraba de ellas.

Era especial _porque sí_. Al menos para Teddy.

Por eso -de verdad, sólo por eso, insistiría Teddy- tiende a mirarlo más que a sus demás primos y más que a ningún otro chico. Hay días en que mira más a Victoire, eso es verdad, porque ella es toda dorada, pero con James le pasa algo diferente.

Es tan _así_ que no le importa que le diga cosas como:

-Teddy, eres raro.

Al contrario, se ríe, abriendo la boca, enseñando los dientes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y entrecerrando los ojos. Y James se ríe un poco también, como el que sabe que todo lo que dice es divertido, con la despreocupación del que vive sin conocer la guerra.

Por cosas como esa a Teddy no le parece raro que a veces no pueda contenerse y tenga que darle un beso, o más de una; es un hecho que simplemente está ahí, flotando en el aire, porque cuando está con él le pican los dedos como si estuviera a punto de atrapar una snitch.

Siempre ha sido un buen buscador.

**


	7. Lily y Rose

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Advertencias:** femslash, incesto entre primas

* * *

**VII. Lily/Rose**

-Rose, deja ese libro -se queja Lily con una mueca de desagrado. Su prima obedece.

A Lily no le gusta leer, nunca le ha gustado y probablemente nunca le guste lo suficiente como para hacerlo por placer. Siempre ha sido más pequeña que su prima Rose, pero también más avanzada en lo referente a relaciones sociales (sobre todo con los chicos) y cosas así. A Rose, en cambio, esas cosas (los chicos) no le interesan tanto, y claro, Lily es incapaz de entender algo así.

-¡Explícamelo, anda! ¿Por qué no? Deberías probar a besar unos cuantos, salir más con tus amigos.

-No.

-Pero... ¡ay, eres tanto como tus padres!

Ahí Rose frunce el ceño. Le gustan sus padres. Son un poco raros, pero la verdad es que toda la familia lo es.

-¿Y qué? Eso no es malo -dice Rose.

Lily suspira. Llevan toda la vida soportándose, un poco a la fuerza y un poco porque (se) quieren; jugando juntas, contándose sus cosas, riendo más de la mitad del tiempo... incluso han dormido y se han duchado juntas. No tienen por qué tener secretos; entre ellas todo se sabe, _lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo mientras no te lo cargues_. Así que Rose, después de pensárselo un poco, porque cosas así no son fáciles de decidir, encuentra necesario explicarle la verdad a Lily.

-No me gustan los chicos -y antes de que su prima la interrumpa, añade-: Me gustan las chicas.

Entonces Lily se queda callada, mirándola muy atentamente, sin saber cómo colocar sus brazos, sin estar segura de si debe quedarse donde está y decir un simple '_vale_' o si debería hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Termina asintiendo y acercándose sin decir palabra para juntar sus labios a los de Rose. Una vez se encuentran así no saben qué hacer, ni una ni la otra, pero consiguen que todo cuaje y sus lenguas terminan por acariciarse. Es el beso más bizarro que Lily ha dado en su vida, y también el de Rose por tratarse del primero.

Pero se siente bien.

**


	8. Rose y Lysander

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A: **esta es más larga que las demás, y no participa en el drabbleton, pero _tenía_ que ponerla igual.

* * *

**VIII. Lysander/Rose**

Lo vio ahí, delgado, con ojeras y el pelo ese tan claro, tan diferente al flamante rojo de la mayoría de sus primos y también del pelo dorado de Victoire, Dominique y Louis, por no hablar del oscuro de los Potter. Era el único, además de Lucy, al que se le podía encontrar en aquella habitación de La Madriguera. A veces iban para jugar al ajedrez mágico, pero era de todos sabido que en realidad estaba ahí para que ellos tres y a veces su madre pudieran leer en paz, ya que el resto de la casa estaba constantemente invadido por los gritos de la familia y otros ruidos igual de acogedores.

-¿Lysander? ¿Por qué no estás con Lorcan? -preguntó Rose, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Como suponía, tenía un libro sobre los muslos, pero miraba hacia el suelo, algo distraído.

-¿Ah? Hola. Está con James y Fred, pensando en... bueno.

-Sí, bueno.

Pasó alguna cosa así, cuando se miraban disimuladamente, pero disimulando mal. Nunca aprenderían a esconderse las cosas; Lysander miraría hacia la derecha y no hacia la izquierda y Rose se pondría bien el flequillo aun y no necesitarlo.

-Oye, ¿me puedes responder a una pregunta? -como es de todos sabido, aquello era una pregunta retórica, al menos en el fondo, así que él no contestó-. ¿Qué sabes del amor?

Él la miró a los ojos, ya sin molestarse en fingir nada o en fingirlo todo, porque qué bonita era la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, pero qué bien que quedaba reflejada en los mechones desordenados de la melena de Rose.

-Sé un poco. Cómo lo describen. Cómo se equivocan. Que uno quiere a otro y se quiere a sí mismo; sólo que no. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Y por qué no?

Parecía que lo piensaba. _Parecía._

-Porque tú no tienes razones para pensar que yo sepa del amor. O sea, para pensar que yo quiero a alguien.

-¿Eso crees? -cuestionó Rose, acercándose un poco. Pero se lo dijo a sí misma, en realidad-. Tú quieres, amas, necesitas. Estoy segura. A tus padres, a Lysander, a... no lo sé, a algún chico o a alguna chica.

Lysander volvió de nuevo a la manía del disimular, del hacer un poco el idiota porque aún no ha llegado ese momento en el que tienen ya veintitantos y fuman juntos en una playa de olas grises, '_shh, aún no quiero volver a casa, Sander_', '_no hay problema_'.

-Pero sigue sin tener sentido, prima -ella se tensó; eso de prima no le iba. Era como si recalcara algún tipo de lazo familiar que estba ahí por la infancia compartida, pero que en realidad no existía, porque su genética lo dictaba así-. Eso deberías peguntárselo a otro más dado a esos temas. A Ted, que tiene más experiencia.

-¿A James?

La broma no terminó de cuajar en sus pensamientos, pero sonrieron un poco para hacerlo más fácil. Era un momento gris. A ambos les gustaba el gris, sobre todo si se mezclaba con otros colores, fríos o cálidos, sin discriminar.

-Lo digo en serio, Rose.

Ella suspiró y sopesó las palabras que debía decir. No le gustaba mentir; se lo diría, sólo que mal dicho, enredando las palabras para que parecieran una melodía más dulce a sus oídos.

-Teddy es demasiado mayor. El amor que me pueda explicar él será demasiado maduro, demasiado frío, demasiado cuerdo. Siempre demasiado, y yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero el punto exacto. No sé de amor; por eso quiero saber. Pero un poco, para empezar. No necesito que me relaten la historia de esa chica con la que se casó. Si me explicaras eso, Lysander... seguiría sintiendo lo mismo, como si no lo hubiera oído nunca.

-Me estás llamando loco, ¿verdad?

Vaya.

-No es eso.

-Sí lo es. Pero da igual. Entiendo lo que quieres. Pero una cosa, Rose.

De nuevo esa mirada con ojeras, con pestañas claras.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy enamorado.

Acercó su rostro ladeado a los labios de Rose. Poco a poco. _No somos primos_. Bajó la mirada y volvió a subirla, repasando las facciones de su cara. _Sí va a pasar_. Alargaron el momento tanto como pudieron, pero... _¿Ya? Ya. Ya está_. Lysander apenas se permitió que sus labios se rozaran un par de veces, sonrió misteriosamente y jadeó un poco. Se levantó dejando el libro olvidado en los pies de ella.

_Y no de una rubia, precisamente._

**


	9. Teddy y Lily

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

* * *

**IX. Teddy/Lily**

La verdad es que Teddy siempre la vio. No hay excusa para no haberlo hecho antes. Es así y punto. No debe mentirse. Ni a él mismo ni a ella, sobre todo a ella, porque ella es la verdad personificada.

No lleva maquillaje, no enseña demasiada piel y su pelo no es teñido. Es una pelirroja natural con pecas en el escote. Lleva unos pantalones desteñidos y una camiseta que probablemente sea de su prima Rose, pero tiene algo que la envuelve y que hace que Teddy, bueno, la vuelva a ver.

Se trata de eso. De verla y sentirla mientras le da una calada a su cigarrillo. Y _oh, joder, es la Lily que siempre se quedaba al lado del fuego a escuchar las historias llenas de polvo de la abuela Molly_. Y aún se queda. No es que haya cambiado mucho. Bueno, algo sí. Tiene ya diecisiete años, sólo faltaría.

Pero Ted tiene más y ha visto más. O sea, más cambios. Más Lily. Ha visto como ha crecido y su manera de hablar, que es diferente a la del año pasado. El año pasado aún salía con Scorpius Malfoy, se teme. Ahora se ve que son amigos.

Pero eso da igual, está pensando en verla. De eso trata. De que entra, saluda a todo el mundo y lo mira a los ojos. Esos que hoy son del mismo color que los suyos; es casualidad, puede jurarlo si hace falta. Pero vamos, que lo mira, y la siente, y se podría decir que si fuera una chica más joven le temblarían las rodillas y se pondría nervioso.  
Pero eso no pasa. Se acerca, le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra al oído (siempre al derecho, desde que era un pequeño monstruo):

-James te ha echado de menos.

Ella lo traviesa con la mirada y se olvida de lo demás. Siempre mintió tan mal.

Y ella siempre lo vio tan bien.

**


	10. Albus y Rose

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

* * *

**X. Albus/Rose**

Rose siempre sintió admiración por su tío Harry. Harry Potter, héroe entre los héroes, el que venció al _malvado sin pelo enamorado de las serpientes_, como dijo una vez su padre. El que superó mil obstáculos y creció en una alacena. El que tenía una lechuza a la que quería mucho, toda blanca, pero que se murió. Y pobre tío Harry, pero qué suerte tuvo también.

Se podría decir que fue una especie de amor platónico. Y tan platónico. Porque en realidad ella no quería ningún tipo de contacto físico, sólo que le explicara más y más cosas (a Rose siempre le encantó aprender cosas nuevas, a cualquier precio, cualquier cosa que se mereciera un nombre).

Pero Albus era diferente a su padre. Se parecían mucho físicamente: los mismos dedos largos y huesudos, los mismos ojos verdes con motitas más oscuras a la derecha de la pupila (pero no es que Rose se haya fijado tanto, qué va. Es que alguien lo comentó en alguna cena), el mismo pelo azabache incapaz de quedarse en el sitio correcto y a la vez luciendo bien. Pero ¿el interior? Eso cambiaba. Albus era slytherin, para empezar. Un poco más inseguro, con la sonrisa más ancha y la manía de poner los ojos en blanco. Y era cazador, no buscador.

Aunque... hace falta nombrar una cosa más.

-Me gusta el pelo de tono rojizo -le dijo una vez, sentados en algún sitio del jardín de La Madriguera.

-Como a tu padre -comentó Rose después de reírse un poco porque sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, sólo un poco, de reojo pero haciendo que el otro lo notara, como contradiciéndose.

-Yo no soy como mi padre, Rose.

No, claro que no.

Lo que ella sentía para con Albus no era platónico. Al menos, los besos seguían siendo reales a la mañana siguiente cuando se palpaba los labios, sonriendo estúpidamente y con ganas de colarse en la cama de su primo.

**


	11. Albus y Scorpius

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

* * *

**XI. Albus/Scorpius**

Nunca se han dicho que se quieren, pero se han abrazado; nunca se han dedicado verdaderos elogios, de esos tan grandes que hacen que a uno se le infle el ego, pero los han dejado entrever, porque al fin y al cabo, a veces piensan que el otro los merece. Se han insultado, lo hacen constantemente, pero se respetan; a veces Scorpius ignora a Albus y Albus pone nervioso a Scorpius, pero se dicen que nimiedades así no pueden con ellos, y es verdad.

Lo suyo no es ser hipócrita y decirse lo mucho que se apoyarán si alguna vez ocurre que lo necesiten. Lo que ellos hacen es demostrárselo, presentando al otro ante la familia o quedándose hasta las tantas ayudándose con un trabajo tan horripilantemente largo como tedioso. Como está pasando ahora mismo.

-Gracias, Scorp.

El rubio no responde en un principio; se fija en lo que ha escrito y lo corrige con su letra pulcra y apretada, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Luego pronuncia:

-Supongo que eres tan malo en Herbología que si te dejara hacerlo solo harías que el profesor Longbottom tuviera un infarto y te pusiera una T, por muy amigo suyo que seas.

-Sí, ya, gracias otra vez -dice Al, esta vez con clara ironía inundando sus palabras.

Pero cuando ve que Scorpius le entrega el pergamino perfectamente corregido no puede evitar sonreír y agradecérselo de corazón. Sabe que el Malfoy siente debilidad por sus ojos, y por eso los usa; una vez se le escapó algo así como '_qué manera de iluminar la habitación_', y a Albus le pareció tan cursi pero tan agradable que tuvo que reírse y besarlo después.

Porque sí, en su amistad había besos sueltos, desligados, de los que se entregan sin catalogar (¿novios, ellos? De eso nada, son amigos y algo más, pero sin nombres, que Potter y Malfoy son suficiente).

Besos como el de ese momento, que se da básicamente para dar las gracias pero que causa estragos en sus cuerpos de adolescentes.


	12. Scorpius y Lily II

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

* * *

**XII. Lily/Scorpius**

Lily lo ve de lejos, leyendo un libro o mirando hacia la nada, cierra los ojos y piensa en las cosas que le gustaría que pasaran.

Le gustaría mucho ser capaz de acercarse y besarlo como hace su prima Victoire con Teddy, y que se dijeran cosas al oído que hicieran sonreír al otro, y también poder abrazarlo por las noches para poder olerlo y dormirse tranquila, sabedora de que habrá alguien esperándola por la mañana con una sonrisa de ojos grises; pero si pasara eso, no sería con él. No con Scorpius, porque él es de los que hacen trampas jugando a las cortas y hace que te olvides del enfado con una media sonrisa, de los que ponen los ojos en blanco si les pides un beso en público sólo para notar sus manos en tu cintura y un poco de amor en tus labios. Es, también, el que comparte su mejor amigo, y el que odia las fresas (aunque le encanta la nata sola, chupándola directamente de su dedo, y que les den a las cucharas), y el que es capaz de hacer que no consigas pegar ojo en toda la noche porque ha dicho que '_quizá mañana podamos ir a... bueno, da igual_'.

A veces a Lily le gustaría que no fuera tan caprichoso como ella, o que dejara la imagen fría de lado para susurrarle cosas bonitas al oído y colocarle bien el pelo debajo de su diadema nueva, o que le dijera lo bonita que está hoy.

En resumen: se siente tentada de intentar ser como Teddy y Victoire, que son todo eso y muchos besos de labios pintados con barra de labios importada de Francia, pero cuando le sonríe solo para ella y la llama pelirroja insoportable antes de menear la cabeza, todas esas ideas de chica soñadora se van de su mente y se queda con la realidad, en la que tiene un Scorpius Malfoy al que molestar tanto como quiera sin reprimendas, y también los mejores regalos de Navidad del mundo (pero mejor que James no se entere de que él ha conseguido superar sus protectores para jugar al quidditch).


	13. Hugo y Dominique

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A:** Esta viñeta no me gusta nada. Además, el pairing es tan crack que... pero bueno, la tenía que subir para Maromeh :D

* * *

**XIII. Hugo/Dominique**

Hugo está en Hufflepuff, y le gusta. La gente de su casa es amable y divertida, aunque hay excepciones, como ese chico tan sarcástico (que aun así es amigo suyo y un día le hizo las conclusiones de una redacción y todo). Hogwarts no es grande, es enorme, y siempre descubre cosas nuevas.

Lo único que le duele (sólo un poco. De verdad) es que Dominique, que es un par de años mayor, está en otra casa. La de todos. La rojo y grana. Y está con las chicas y los chicos de su casa; casi nunca con él.

Es su prima preferida; sí, por encima de Victoire, porque ella es tan guapa como... y demasiado mayor, y por eso desde que cumplió los siete se siente un poco incómodo en su presencia.

Así que el pero es que sólo hablan cuando ella va a su casa (a encerrarse en la habitación de Rose), cuando él va a la suya (y Louis lo entretiene con sus maquetas) o en La Madriguera. Ahí pasan todas las cosas, en el fondo. La muerte del abuelo Arthur (Hugo siempre rehuye cualquier mirada cuando piensa en eso, y seguro que Nique se ha dado cuenta. Ella se entera de todo, y o se lo calla o se burla de ello), la presentación de Scorpius Malfoy a la familia, las épicas bromas de James, ¡e incluso _aquello_!

Verla en la ventana, riéndose, entrecerrando los ojos, luciendo sus hoyuelos de niña traviesa, y fijarse en lo brillante de su pelo rubio y lo adorable de sus pecas, y en esos labios que no son rojos, pero sí hermosamente rosados.

Verla como es, y quedar prendado de ella por años.


	14. James y Dominique

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A:** Qué OTP que son.

* * *

**XIV. James/Dominique**

Se ríen mientras miran el cielo oscuro y a la vez brillante por los miles de puntitos de luz que lo llenan. Sus carcajadas son sinceras, puras, de esas contagiosas que hacen que les duela el estómago de tanto reírse, nada finas. Sus cabezas casi se tocan, pero no sienten vergüenza. Se conocen demasiado bien.

-Eso ha sido demasiado divertido. Pobre prima Vic.

-Seguro, pobrecilla.

Dominique se ríe un poco más, cierra los ojos y deja que el gozo llene sus facciones mientras oye, a su lado, como James da un largo trago a la botella que han robado de la fiesta de la familia. Qué bien que se siente el poder reírse solos, ellos y el alcohol, tumbados en la hierba sin preocuparse por los demás por un rato.

Ella repliega sus piernas para estar más cómoda, sin molestarse por ver si es una postura indecorosa que hace que se le suba el vestido (que sí, sí lo es, y eso sí pasa).

-La verdad, Jimmy, es que no me explico cómo te lo montas para ser tan discreto a la hora de hacerte con las botellas de Jack Daniel's. Eres casi tan bueno como Fred -y sonríe con un poco de malicia, son esa sonrisa traviesa que sólo ella tiene, sin pensar en nada más que en disfrutar del momento. Carpe diem, ¿no?

-¡Eh, no me ofendas! Soy mejor que Fred. A mí nadie me supera.

_Claro que no_, dice Dominique sin hablar, simplemente poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándose la vuelta para poder echar un buen trago y mirarlo a la cara.

Se quedan en silencio. No se oyen ni las conversaciones del clan Weasley a lo lejos; sólo los grillos, otros sonidos de la noche y sus respiraciones. Él la mira a los ojos con una chispa de diversión en la que también se esconde algo más, y Nique sabe lo que está a punto de hacer. Decide adelantarse a cualquier palabra que pueda quedarse en el aire.

Sus lenguas y labios chocan una y otra vez en ese beso de momento sin olvidar.

_Sólo por un rato_.


	15. Teddy y Victoire

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A:** Qué mal que ha quedado comparado con lo que había pensado yo ayer (y un poco comparado con cualquier otra cosa, puede). No sé cómo, de golpe ellos se me hacen mucho más tolerables, tanto que casi los acepto del todo. La clave está en el casi.

* * *

**XV. Teddy/Victoire**

A veces, ahora que se podría decir que ya han crecido (aunque no del todo), se quedan los dos ahí tumbados, en medio de la habitación sin luz, porque ¿para qué la quieren?, uno mirando al techo y el otro a la botella medio llena de vodka (que nunca podría estar medio vacía, ni aunque Teddy llevara toda la tarde pensando en y hablando de sus padres, no si tiene la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Victoire y esta asiente, y dice cosas con un poco de sinsentido pero con esa sonrisa suya que uno nunca sabe muy bien qué quiere decir exactamente).

A veces, siempre a veces, se podría decir que se besan sin saber muy bien qué hacen, puede que Teddy en Victoire y Victoire sólo en sus labios, o en ese día de cuando eran más pequeños -es decir, cualquier otro día- en que él empezó a hablarle de lo parecida a una princesa de cuento con final feliz que era, o de nuevo en la botella de vodka, o en eso de allí, _nous__ écrivons__ des __choses __éternelles_, ahora en lo de allá; ajá, en eso, pero de repente todo es Teddy porque él la abrasa con sus ojos de hierba del Central Park, aunque nunca hayan estado allí, pero queda mejor que decir de hierba del parque de la esquina.

-¿Sabes? Siempre es todo un poco así, Ted.

-¿Un poco cómo?

-No te lo podría decir bien. Tú arriba y yo abajo, pero los mirando al frente, _je suppose_. No sé si me explico.

-Un poco. Pero tranquila por eso, sé a lo que te refieres.

-Yo me entiendo muy poco.

Teddy se incorpora y se estira como un gato. Deja que pasen los minutos mientras le acaricia el pelo rubio y la piel dorada; es tan suave toda ella. Él sí que la entiende, entiende hasta que quiera estudiar para ser alguien nuevo.

-Todo es cosa del amor, Vic, es por querernos.

Si lo dice Teddy lupin, la confusión se desdibuja hasta desaparecer. Será que tiene razón con lo de _l'amour_.


	16. Albus y James

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Advertencias:** slash e incesto.

* * *

**XVI. Albus/James**

Todo le duele tanto a Albus, algunas veces. Quisiera no saber por qué. Ya se sabe, no tenerlo claro, ver un poco la superficie de lejos pero ser incapaz de fijarse en los lados. Quisiera tener suficiente con los besos de James cuando vuelve de jugar al quidditch con los demás (Albus va a veces, pero Fred, por alguna razón, no le cae bien, y no es que sean celos, pero... puede que un poco sí lo sean, por lo de desviar la mirada hacia la nada cuando se abrazan; su primo y su hermano, es decir, y si lo piensa suena algo mal), o con sus sonrisas cuando él abre mucho los ojos al sentir sus manos sobre el borde de sus pantalones.

Pero a veces se fija en que ese escozor extraño que siente en el pecho, y sin pensárselo mucho, cuando James Sirius entra en la habitación, le guiña un ojo y le pregunta que qué le pasa, que abra los ojos, le dice:

-James, me pasa algo.

-Qué cosas dices, claro que sí, a todos nos pasa algo.

-Lo digo en serio. Siento que me falta alguna cosa, ¿sabes?

-No, no sé. Cuesta saber cuando se trata de ti.

Él sabe que le falta algo desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Dos años, tres meses y algunos días; tampoco es que Albus lleve la cuenta, pero... quince, quince días. No le dice esas palabras desde que le entró la paranoia de no saber nada de su familia (sólo sus vidas al completo).

-Te quiero, Al.

Son palabras necesarias. Se necesitan tanto porque de no decirlas se oxidan, se llenan de polvo y se olvidan un poco, y uno puede llegar a pensar que reencontrarlas cuesta. Sin embargo, el calor en el pecho y en su mirada (la de James, la de Albus), le dicen al de los ojos verdes que las cosas no son de la misma manera si es entre hermanos.


	17. Rose y Scorpius

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**

* * *

**

**XVII. Rose/Scorpius**

-Oh, por favor, por favor, Scorp, no me obligues. Hagámoslo otro día, ¿vale? La semana que viene. Y me explicas más cosas, y compramos unos zapatos nuevos.

Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco. Rose está demasiado nerviosa; la pobre exagera sin saberlo. Ni que le fuera a pasarle algo ahí dentro.

-No necesitas ser la novia perfecta, Rose, así estás bien. Muy bien. Estoy contigo porque quiero, y no me importan los zapatos, que además son bonitos.

-Pero no se trata de ti, ¡se trata de lo que yo quiero! Son tus padres. Quiero causar una buena impresión, ya sabes.

Se alisa unas arrugas invisibles y mira nerviosamente hacia la mansión. Es realmente grande, tanto como imponente. Anteriormente, de tan regia que era, podía llegar a dar miedo, pero ya no. Al menos Scorpius no lo ve así, pero claro, él ha crecido ahí. Aprendió a volar en escoba ahí. Dijo su primera palabra entre esas paredes. En una de esas habitaciones tan frías dio su primer paso.

Pero Rose no. Ella sólo la ha visto un par de veces, y nunca ha entrado. Primero no se llevaba bien con Scorpius (prefiere no recordar esos tiempos) y después por lo mismo que siente ahora: miedo a no ser suficiente, o a que sus _suegros_ lo juzguen así.

-Te lo pido por última vez, Malfoy: dejemos la visita para el sábado que viene. O para el domingo.

Intenta sonreír pero no sale, le tiemblan las manos y cree que perderá el equilibrio encima de esos tacones. Más le vale que eso no pase. Sería demasiado ridículo. Como si el hecho de que sus familias estén enfrentadas no sea suficiente.

A Scorpius no le gusta verla así; la prefiere sonriente, con carácter, como cuando están ellos dos solos o con Albus. Pero cree que es necesario.

-¿Recuerdas que a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando tuve que conocer a tus padres?

Rose asiente, cerrando los ojos.

-No fue tan malo.

-Esto tampoco lo será. Vamos, yo te protegeré.

Scorpius le guiña un ojo y ella siente por primera vez que puede hacerlo.


	18. Rose y James II

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A:** No voy a repetir de nuevo lo de omegé otepé y exclamaciones varias, pero jo xD. Para Learilla.  


* * *

**XVIII. James/Rose**

-James.

Él sólo se ríe, casi con tranquilidad, y Rose tiene que fruncir el ceño y suspirar (no como él querría, precisamente) aunque le cueste.

-James, en serio, para.

-_No_.

Es increíble, ese chico. Sigue lamiéndole el mentón y baja al cuello; la besa tan bien que ya tiene las mejillas encendidas y su respiración es entrecortada. Inspirar, jadear, espirar con un gemido. Eso no es normal. No -Rose no puede evitar perder su mano ente el pelo despeinado de su primo-, para nada.

-Es que... no. No quiero.

Sin tener muy claro cómo, de repente consigue separarse de él. No se molesta en colocarse bien la falda y la blusa; ya debe de haber memorizado esos rincones de su cuerpo. Suspira, ya no de placer, cuando James pregunta:

-¿Pero qué pasa, Rosie?

Intenta abrazarse a sí misma antes de hablar, pero James se lo impide haciéndolo él. Sólo faltaría. La pelirroja lo acepta y lo mira a los ojos.

-No quiero que esto sea una broma. Yo no soy una broma, una chica cualquiera. Y no nos olvidemos del pequeño detalle de que _somos primos_.

-Merlín, Rose, ¿en serio piensas eso?

-La verdad es que sí. Lo parece. No creo que con otras sea diferente que conmigo.

Él la aprieta aún más contra su pecho y susurra:

-Nunca es lo mismo. Aunque tú no puedas saberlo.

-Sí, también se trata de eso.

-Eres única, ¿vale? No interrumpas algo tan divertido por una preocupación tan... idiota -no se le ocurría ninguna palabra más que decir; Rose es la del amplio vocabulario.

Poco a poco -o no tanto- vuelve a besarla como antes y las palabras de inseguridad son engullidas por las manos de James en su cintura, bajando un poco la falda, o levantándola, por las manos de ella en su espalda y los labios de ambos confundiéndose sin quererlo.


	19. Lucy y Scorpius II

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A:** Lucy no tiene edad, que sepamos. En la primera viñeta que escribí de ellos es más pequeña, en esta es mayor. Esta es la última viñeta para el drabbleton, pero no la última para el fic.

* * *

**XIX. Lucy/Scorpius**

Lucy no es para nada como Molly. Su hermana se plancha el pelo sólo para no tenerlo como ella y sus padres y escucha música extraña. A veces se cuelga cascabeles de la ropa sin razón y suspende unas cuantas materias, y cuando su padre intenta hablarle de ello dice algo como 'sí, he cateado, pero déjalo ya, papá'. A Lucy esa actitud no le gusta. No el gusta nada de nada, porque ella es un poco lo contrario: lee, estudia, aprueba, se viste y habla correctamente.

Y claro, no sale con chicos. No normalmente, no más de un beso (siempre a partir de la segunda cita). Nunca, porque no los necesita y jamás son lo sufciciente prolijos como para que Percy los acepte. Así que Lucy tampoco.

Pero hay un caso en especial y un momento en especial. Se trata de Scorpius Malfoy; es verlo y sentir una especie de bicho corroyéndola por dentro (_pruébalo, vamos, Molly es feliz siendo como es, ¿y tú, eres tan feliz?_), por no hablar de sentirse mal por no hacer lo que haría todo el mundo (_estámpalo contra una pared ya_).

Ha habido días en que ha sido capaz de resistirlo. Apretaba el libro que estaba leyendo con más fuerza, de manera que una vez incluso rompió una página, gimió y él se giró para verla con una mueca tan curiosa que daba risa. Pero hoy no puede más. Hoy ha discutido con Molly dos veces por el mismo estúpido tema y está cansada de tanto autocontrol, así que como lo vea...

Alguien debió advertir al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, de tercer curso, de que una alumna de sexto lo miraría de esa manera y se le tiraría encima de imporoviso para besarlo; o más bien para hacer que su lengua lamiera cada recoveco de su alma, su boca y sus labios.

-Oh, vaya, Malfoy.

Se oyen cascabeles en la cabeza de Lucy.

Puede que ser un poco más como Molly no sea _tan_ malo.


	20. Lily y Lorcan

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**N/A:** Em... que nadie se sienta ofendido por la última frase, no se me ocurría nada más xDDD Yo soy fan de Huffie, de verdad. Esta ya NO entra en el drabbleton, pero la tenía escrita y quería subirla.

* * *

**XX. Lily/Lorcan**

Hay alguien llorando en ese pasillo; lo sabe en tan solo poner un pie en él. También sabe que ese alguien -cree que es una chica- intenta no hacer ruido, que quiere silencio y soledad, pero probablemente también consuelo, porque todo el que se siente mal necesita un hombro sobre el que apoyarse, según él.

Se acerca sin emitir ningún sonido, no vaya a ser que la chica se asuste o lo eche sin dejarlo hablar, y se sienta su lado. Primero le deja tiempo para que se calme un poco, como sabe que tiene que hacer. Lorcan es bueno en esas cosas, o eso le dicen siempre.

Se gira hacia la melena pelirroja más espesa del mundo; ve entonces que ella ha dejado de hipar pero que aún hay lágrimas de tristeza en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Lily? -pregunta en un susurro.

-Y-yo... ¿no te has enterado? Es mi casa. Estoy en Slytherin.

Ella lo mira a los ojos. Su mirada es marrón, muy cálida normalmente y muy apagada en ese momento, y tiene las pestañas mojadas.

-No veo el problema. No pasa nada si no estás en Gryffindor. Tus padres no se enfadarán.

Se quedan en silencio, mirando hacia la pared, lo que en realidad significa la nada, porque unos niños de once años no ven nada en esas piedras. Lily le da la mano a Lorcan tímidamente, como si así quisiera darle las gracias.

-A mí me han separado de Lysander; él está en Ravenclaw y yo en Gryffindor.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

Lorcan sonríe un poco.

-Y yo lo siento por ti.

Hay algo en el ambiente, algo agradable que casi se puede respirar y que hace que de repente se encuentren muy tranquilos y muy cómodos. Se miran y se sonríen de nuevo; es raro el no saber qué decirse.

Lorcan la besa en la mejilla húmeda, se levanta y le ofrece una mano.

-Vamos a reírnos de Hugo por ser Hufflepuff.


End file.
